Your The Love I Wanna Be In
by onetreehilloltlgirl
Summary: Just a cute little C/M songfic. I've heard the song a few times now and everytime I hear it I think how perfect it would be for them.


You're The Love I Wanna Be In

Summary: Just a cute little C/M songfic. I've heard the song a few times now and everytime I hear it I think how perfect it would be for them.

Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own any of the Friends characters. The song is not mine either. It is by Jason Aldean.

_I've always been there every time he let you down.  
I caught your fallin' tears before they hit the ground._

It was 9:00 p.m. on a Friday night and yet again Chandler was home alone, sitting in his barcalounger and watching "Baywatch". His roommate, Joey, was out on a date, as usual, and would not be home for hours, if at all.

Chandler yawned as he looked at his watch. _How pathetic am I? _He thought to himself. _It's a Friday night and I want to go to bed._ He stifled another yawn as he stood up with a sigh and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Just as he was about to turn off the light of the bathroom, he heard his apartment door open and close. There was someone there.

This wasn't a surprise, his friends were always coming and going as they pleased, but as far as he knew, all his friends had plans tonight. "Hello?" He called out and waited for a reply.

"Chandler?" He heard a voice that he instantly recognized. It was Monica, one of his other best friends, who in some ways was even closer to him than Joey.

"Mon?" He asked just to be certain, when she came into view of him. He could see that she was a wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were red. He instantly knew it had something to do with her boyfriend, Richard. "You ok?"

"We broke up." She mumbled before walking over to him and collapsing into a heap in his arms.

Chandler sighed. It was just as he suspected. "What happened?"

"He didn't want kids." She sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled her tighter into his arms, as he led her over to his chair, pulling her onto his lap as he continued to let her cry. "I thought I was going to marry him Chandler. I thought he was the one."

Chandler nodded understandingly, remembering all the late night talks they had had about Richard. At one point, Chandler had thought Richard was a good guy who wouldn't hurt Monica, but now he had.

"Mon, don't worry, I promise you that right guy is around the corner." He assured her. "Besides if it doesn't work out, you've always got me as your back up." He joked, but he was half serious.

He had been serious when he told her that if they were both single when they reached 40, they would get together. Monica hadn't believed him and it was obvious that she still didn't. She didn't realize the depth of Chandler's feelings towards her.

She smiled a little at his joke as she recalled the night Ben had been born. "Thanks Chandler, your always here when I need you to be."

"And I always will be." He said and kissed her temple.

A few months later, Monica and Richard seemed to be back together. Monica had once again fallen for his charm, and Chandler was miserable. True they had only met up for lunch, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before they were back together. He knew he should have confessed his feelings to her when he had the chance, but at the same time Chandler knew she would never go for a guy like him.

"Chandler did you hear the news?" Monica's roommate, Rachel, asked as she walked into his apartment.

"About Monica and Richard being back together?" He asked and nodded in response.

Rachel shook her head. "No not that, well I mean they did get back together, but no."

"Rach, your not making sense." Chandler said with a laugh.

"Monica broke up with him again. She finally realized what we have been saying about him all along." Rachel said.

Chandler had to stop a grin from escaping. "She realized he's way to old for her and that it could never work out?

Rachel nodded. "Exactly. I feel bad, but at the same time, this is a good thing. She can finally move on to someone else, someone who is right for her, someone our age."

Chandler smirked. He wanted to shout to the world that HE was the one who was right for Monica. HE was the one who would treat her right and give her everything she had always dreamed of. HE was the one who was in love with her. The fact that he was her age, was just an added bonus. "Well that's good then, good for her."

It was then that Chandler decided he would tell her his feelings, he needed to tell her. It was his turn to make a move.

_But I just heard somebody say that you finally told him goodbye.  
Well, girl now you've finally made your move, now I'm here to make mine.  
I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah._

A few more months past and Chandler still had not told Monica about his feelings for her. He wanted her to know, but the night he had gone over to talk to her, she was all depressed over Richard again and he had kept his mouth shut. The new few weeks she had spent pretty well ignoring guys all together and focusing on her job.

It was while she was working that she had met a new guy, a multi-millionaire named Pete Becker. At first Monica hadn't even been attracted to the dark haired man, who had even went as far as to give her a $20,000.00 tip to get her to go out with him. But the more she talked with him, the more she liked him and so they began dating. It wasn't long before they were getting serious and Chandler realize he had once again lost his chance.

But then just as suddenly as it had started, their relationship ended. It seemed that Pete wasn't the decent guy Chandler thought he was. He had chosen a career of ultimate fighting over his girlfriend, something Chandler knew he would never, in a million years, dream of doing. Monica had been crushed, but not as bad off as she was after her breakup with Richard.

After her breakup with Pete, Monica decided to swear of guys all together, at least for a little while. She wanted a break from all the drama that dating had caused her, but after a few weeks she seemed to be doing a little better and that was when Chandler decided to make his move.

The gang decided to go to the beach for a weekend and would be staying at a beach house in Montawk. Chandler knew this would be the perfect opportunity to get Monica alone and confess his feelings. He decided he needed for her to know even if she did laugh in his face. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Monica would never laugh in his face. Little did he know how wrong he was.

She had complained to him about not having a boyfriend and that she was going to die and "old spinster". He, of course, had made a joke out of the situation by telling her she wouldn't die an "old-spinster" but rather an "old-spinster cook." That might had been his first mistake. When he finally got the courage to offer to be her boyfriend, she had laughed in his face, just as he worried about her doing. She had thought he was joking and he realized yet again she wasn't taking him seriously. He spent the next two days trying to show her that he was, in fact, serious, but it had proven to be no use. She simply did not see him that way.

So after awhile Chandler decided to give up and he even managed to stuff his feelings for her away, at least for awhile. He met Kathy, a woman he could see himself loving and who seemed to feel the same way in return. But yet again he was proven wrong. She ended up cheating on him after he made some stupid comment about her sleeping with her co-worker, even before she actually had. Their relationship ended before it really even started and he realized that even though Kathy was beautiful and funny, she wasn't Monica and never would be. His feelings for Monica were back and stronger than ever.

It was a few months after his breakup with Kathy that something magical happened. London happened. Monica was depressed once again over not having a boyfriend and also something her mother and another person had said. Chandler had been there to comfort her as a best friend should and convinced her that those other people didn't matter. She was beautiful and that was all there was to it. Monica had been taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and had been genuinely touched by his words, but that still did not stop her from getting drunk.

Later that night, Monica ended up at Chandler's hotel room. He could tell she was still slightly wasted, but she seemed more lucid than before. She still looked so sad that he couldn't help but tell her once again about how beautiful she was. This time she didn't hold her appreciation back, instead she kissed his, hard, on the mouth.

The kiss was hungry and driven by desperation, but at the same time it couldn't be denied that it was amazing. Neither Chandler or Monica had ever felt a spark like that before and it ignited something in them so powerful, that they couldn't help but venture forward and move to the next level.

Later that night, Chandler laid in bed, with Monica in his arms, and stared at her. He knew that now was his time. Now when he told her about his feelings, she would believe him. He just knew it would work out. Never had he felt as strong a connection with someone, and he knew it went both ways.

_I've kept my feelins under lock and key.  
Couldn't let you see them even though it was killin' me.  
You can't imagine all the time I spent wishin' you were mine.  
I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives._

Monica stirred and Chandler kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey sleepyhead." He greeted her, grinning.

Monica smiled softly as she blinked her eyes a few times to wake up. "Hey lover." She said jokingly. He laughed in return.

"Guess that's what I am." He retorted. "That was an amazing night Monica, you are amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself there tiger, I didn't know you had it in ya." She joked and elbowed him in the ribs gently.

He blushed. "Yeah well lets just say there's a lot more where that came from."

"What do you mean?" Monica asked surprised. She had figured he would want it to be a one time thing.

"You and me. If you want it it's there Mon." He said seriously. "I've never made love that passionately to anyone before."

"Me neither." Monica confessed reluctantly. "Even with Richard."

"Really?" Chandler's smile widened.

Monica nodded. "Chandler, at the beach when you offered to be my boyfriend, were you serious?" She asked.

He could see the hesitancy and anxiousness written on her face. He nodded reassuringly. "More serious than I've ever been in my life. When you laughed in my face, that killed me." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." Monica said bringing her hand up to cup he cheek tenderly. "I shouldn't have laughed, I just thought you were making a joke."

Chandler smiled and nodded knowingly. "I know and maybe in some ways I was, but I was also being completely serious. Monica, I've wanted to offer to be your boyfriend so many times."

"Seriously?" She asked.

He nodded. "After you broke up with Richard for the second time, I was going to confess my feeling to you, but you were so depressed that I just couldn't do it and then you started dating Pete and after awhile, I sort of just stuffed my feelings away."

"Wow." Was Monica's only reply. She didn't know what else to say. She had no idea he felt this way. "But those feelings came back?" She questioned.

"Stronger than ever." He admitted shyly. "When you were with those other guys and they hurt you, I hurt with you. I wanted to kick their ass' for hurting you." He pulled away from her embrace and ran a hand through his hair. "I just knew that if you and I were together, I could never hurt you."

Monica smiled but before she could reply, Chandler continued on. "Mon, I guess what I'm trying to ask is, will you consider the possibility of us?"

Monica didn't even have to think twice about it. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "Yes." She said.

"Good cause your the love I want to be in."

_Well, I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in._

Well there ya go. Just a short little sappy songfic. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
